Sick of You
by twinklingbats
Summary: Hatter and Loue never got along, but one day Loue decides he's finally had enough. Rated M for violence/torture and suggestive themes. WARNING: this fanfiction contains prolonged scenes of toruture including beatings and physicial violence, denailing, whipping, strangulation, thumbscrewing, and pharmacological torture via injections.


Rusty shackles bit into his wrists as Hatter fell forward, his knees buckling beneath him. The room seemed to tilt and sway as the man struggled to once again stand in an upright position. Thin trails of blood ebbed out of the scratches along his arms and back, the rest of the liquid already turning an ugly, startling brown as it dried on his tattered shirt and tailcoat. _At least he hadn't gone down without a fight_, he mused with a grunt as he collapsed to his knees once again. He hung his head with a frustrated sigh, his arms aching beneath the heavy restraints as he attempted to break free. Although the injuries he had received were minimal, running for such a long distance and his later attempt at fending off his attacker had dramatically depleted his energy. It didn't help that he had only regained consciousness a few minutes earlier. He lifted his head, gazing around the dimly lit space. On one side of him sat an iron maiden and a doll stuck with needles, in front of him stood a large structure from which menacing hooks hung from long silver chains. On the other side of the room he could make out two chairs covered in shallow spikes and the vague outline of a guillotine.

"Well," he muttered to himself, lowering his head, "this is a bit... compromising..."

Laughter echoed throughout the room as a heavy wooden door on the opposite end ominously creaked open. Hatter glanced up quickly enough to make out the shape of a man, silhouetted by the light of a full moon. He lowered his head, and listened to the other man's footsteps as he descended a short flight of steps. The door creaked shut, once again engulfing the room in murky light and shadow.

"Hello, Hatter," Loue purred with a venomous grin.

Without even bothering to raise his head, Hatter spoke.

"What do you want, Loue?" he questioned, regarding the vampire in a bored tone. At the moment he had no interest in his typical use of riddled banter.

"Nothing in particular," Loue replied, stepping in front of the chained man. "I'm just sick of your shit and thought we'd have a bit of fun."

"Has anyone ever told you that your idea of 'fun' is terribly fucked up-" Hatter gagged on his words as Loue grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked upwards, forcing the other man to look at him.

"Come now," he said with a grin, "If you're going to talk dirty, the least you can do is look me in the eyes."

Hatter let out an attempt of a snarl as the muscles in his neck strained under the pressure. Loue released the mass of tangled red locks, and Hatter threw his head forward with a gasp. Before he could say anything else, Loue gripped his face with one hand, staring him down with deep crimson eyes. Slowly the vampire dragged his thumb down the hatter's cheek, a sharp nail slicing into the man's pale flesh. Hatter yanked his head out of Loue's grasp, only to be met with a stinging cheek and a mouthful of blood as Loue slapped him across the face. Hatter turned to Loue, staring him down with a look of pure defiance as he flexed his hands into fists. With a _tsk, _Loue knelt next to the bound man, curiosity written over his sharp features. Hatter tensed as Loue reached out and touched his face. The vampire slowly dragged one cold index finger across the other man's cheek, slicing the wound open anew. After collecting some the clotted blood, Loue placed the finger to his mouth.

"Interesting..." he purred, tasting the blood before grasping Hatter's chin. Leaning into the man, he placed his tongue to the fresh wound and licked up the excess blood before quickly pulling back with a grimace.

"You're not natural," he growled, spitting the blood onto the stone floor.

As Loue turned towards him, Hatter spat a mouthful of blood and saliva into the vampire's face. Loue growled, dragging him into a standing position by a handful of long wavy hair. Hatter flinched at the pain but otherwise remained completely silent.

The vampire grabbed Hatter by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. Winded, Hatter attempted to regain his breath as Loue leaned against him, pressing him deeper onto the surface. Placing cold lips to the servant's ear, Loue tickled the skin with his breath as he whispered.

"Do you know what the civil do to abominations like you?" he spat as he wrung hatter's shirt between his fists. "We put them down. It's a favor to everyone, really. It's the only humane thing to do." He pushed himself away from Hatter's ear before wrapping one hand around his neck. Hatter gagged with the pressure, and frantically clawed at Loue's hands.

"However," he growled, forcing the servant's feet off the ground, "I'll make sure to give myself the satisfaction of making your death as painful as possible."

Hatter dragged his nails across Loue's arm, attempting in vain to get the vampire to release him. His heart beat against his ribcage as if it was going to burst and beads of sweat began to collect on his skin. Gasping and gagging, he felt the strength sap out of him with his breath. His lungs burned and the world began to spin on it's axis. Just as black dots began to appear in his field of vision, Loue released the grip on his throat. Hatter collapsed to the ground like a rag doll, coughing and sputtering. Laying on the gritty, dirt ridden floor the man grasped at his throat, as he agonizingly inhaled fresh air into his lungs. After a few minutes Hatter dragged himself off of the floor, still breathing heavily and trembling. Sweat rolled off of his body, mixing with the grime on the cold stones beneath him.

"Really... Your sanctimony is inspiring," he replied through gasping breaths.

Loue let out a deep chuckle, and delivered a swift kick to Hatter's side, causing the man to double over. Pain shot up and down his chest in an electric current as he once again gasped for air. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as he leaned against the wall, using his forearms for support. Facing away from Loue, he hung his head, silently cursing the vampire in a fluent string of French as he heaved for breath.

Footsteps approached him from behind, and for a moment all was still before an object whistled and sliced through the air, piercing the hatter's back.

The whip hit against flesh with a deafening crack. Hatter threw his head back, pain searing through his shoulders and arms. He shut his eyes tightly and focused on his breathing as sweat trickled down his brow.

By the fifth lash, blood was running down hatter's shoulders and arms. Sweat intermingled with the deep lacerations, the salt adding a dull, stinging ache to the sharp throbs of heat as the cat o' nine tails once again found it's mark.

Seven. Hatter recoiled, a guttural moan escaping his lips from the latest flogging. Blood splattered on the walls, adding a macabre contrast to what Hatter realized was the remnants of flaking, dry blood. He could only assume it was from Loue's previous victims, but didn't have much time to think on it as Loue slammed the handle of the whip between his shoulder blades. Hatter's face met with the ground; the initial sharpness of the damage soon throbbed into a bitter ache as adrenaline buzzed through his body. Hatter panted, breathing through his mouth in an attempt to ignore the scent of his own blood wafting about the torture chamber. Blood ran from a gash in his forehead, matting in his dirty hair and clouding his vision slightly. He felt dizzy and weak as saliva pooled in his mouth. He swallowed it back with traces of blood as the next strike was dealt.

By fifteen Hatter was losing consciousness. Blood pooled about him on the ground and flowed freely from the jagged cuts on his back, throbbing and warm. Gripping his shoulders, Loue spun Hatter around. Pain stabbed through Hatter anew as the vampire released his hold.

"Sorry about the coat," he mused, staring down at the heaving man with a smirk. Blood and sweat stained the remains of the ripped garment. Wiping his eyes, Hatter mustered up a smile. Blood trickled from his split lip as he spoke.

"It really is a shame, isn't it? Unfortunately for me, vacuous bastards like yourself are incapable of appreciating the finer things in life."

"Even when you're dying you still have to be a snarky fucker, don't you?" Loue retorted in a cold tone before slamming his fist against Hatter's head.

The servant cried out as he began to shift in and out of consciousness. _This is it, _he thought begrudgingly, the chains pulling against his arms as he fell onto his stomach with a grunt.

As if sensing his thoughts, Loue leered.

"Not yet," he chided in a playful tone, placing his shoe to hatter's back. He twisted the sole into the still-bleeding wounds, eliciting another cry from the man below him.

"That's what I want to hear," Loue growled lasciviously. "I want to hear you beg. I want to hear you scream."

Hatter gritted his teeth, another searing pain tearing through his back as Loue wrenched his foot into the mangled flesh. With a sigh, he stepped off, making has way across the room. Hatter's heart rate heightened as he listened to Loue sifting through what sounded like an array of metal tools. Forcing himself into a sitting position against the wall, he watched Loue in the hazy darkness. After a few moments the vampire returned with a thumbscrew and a pair of metal clamps. Grabbing one of Hatter's hands he attempted to insert his thumb into the metal vice. Hatter pulled away with all of his strength, and managed a direct kick to Loue's stomach. Loue tumbled to the ground, the instruments scattering away on the dirty floor.

"You bastard," he hissed, clutching one hand to his abdomen.

After retrieving the mechanisms, he returned to Hatter. Loue slammed the man's head against the wall behind him. Bursts of light flared behind Hatter's eyelids. As his brain registered the jarring impact, his head began to violently tingle and sting. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tasted bile on the back of his throat. Unable to move, Hatter slumped in a stunned daze as Loue straddled his hips and forced his thumb into the vice. As Loue tightened the instrument, Hatter became all too aware of the growing pressure on his thumb as the metal compressed around it. The pain built and almost became unbearable as the vice clamped onto flesh and bone. Loue stopped tightening the mechanism as Hatter gaped at the pain, unable to make a sound. He bucked his hips in a pathetic attempt to knock Loue off, but the vampire only chuckled, placing the clamps to Hatter's index finger.

"Such long nails," Loue remarked, wrapping the pliers around the base of the blue tinted cuticle.

Loue began to pull, pain ebbing and searing agonizingly up Hatter's hand and into his arm in an unrelenting flow, when suddenly moonlight rushed throughout the chamber, illuminating the room in a murky pale light. Card soldiers filed into the room, their metallic steps beating in unison on the dark stone floor. Hatter registered a weight being lifted off of him, the sound of metal falling to the ground with a ring, and angry yelling, before his eyes drooped and he succumbed to an opaque unconsciousness.

Memories began to surface, vaguely then vividly. Strong pain slowly diluted itself into steady, dull aches. Shallow consciousness would send him into an endlessly throbbing alertness for only moments before he would again succumb to a floating, black slumber.

He sat upright, lashing out, teeth bared in a feral grimace. A maid gasped, recoiling, as a bowl of water and a cloth fell to the ground with a clatter.

"H-Hello, Mad Hatter," she said in a shaky greeting. "Looks like you've finally woken up... Everyone's been worried sick."

He relaxed slightly, realizing he was back in his old room in the Castle.

"W-what..." he began, his voice cracking with the effort.

His throat was parched, and when the maid offered him a cup of tea, he graciously accepted and gulped it down within seconds.

"We weren't sure if you were going to be alright," the maid revealed truthfully as she served him another cup of cooled tea. "You came back to the castle half dead and delirious... with all of that blood..." she trailed off, and after a moment cleared her throat. "Anyways, the Queen ordered the royal physician to attend to you immediately. You've been unconscious for days-"

"Alice," Hatter croaked, as he began to drag himself out of bed.

"Hatter, you mustn't!" the maid exclaimed in surprise, gently trying to press him back to the mattress.

"Let me go," Hatter commanded, all the authority of Alice's servant in his voice.

The maid dropped her arms reluctantly as Hatter pulled the covers off of himself and paused.

Bandages covered his chest and abdomen and ran up and over his shoulders. Similar cloths were tightly woven around his arms and hands. Pulling himself out of the bed, he managed to stay upright as the room tilted precariously. After regaining his balance, Hatter made his way to the wardrobe. The maid had previously rushed out of the room to alert the Queen of Hatter's recovery, so he had the privacy to change into a fresh pair of pants, a button up dress shirt and boots before making his way to the throne room.

Queen Alice waited patiently for Hatter's arrival, and as the soldiers announced him, the Queen quickly ushered her most loyal servant into the room. Hatter waited patiently as Alice dismissed the others, before greeting her in his usual fashion.

"Hello, Hatter," the Queen replied, a look of concern etched across her face. "We were very concerned about you. I am pleased to see you are making a steady recovery."

"I am grateful, my Queen. If it was not for your soldiers, I would be dead," Hatter replied in a somber tone. "However, I must ask. How did you find me?"  
The Queen smiled slowly before reaching behind her throne. She turned with her servant's signature hat in hand, and quickly returned it to him.

"My hat...?" he trailed off with a look of confusion.

"Yes, your hat," the Queen confirmed. "I became concerned after you failed to return to the castle at the designated time, so I sent out some cards to search for you. When they found your hat near Loue's castle... I insisted they investigate immediately. I always knew you two didn't get along... But I never thought..." the Queen trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hatter..."

"My Queen, this is not your fault," he quietly assured her, glancing down at his top hat.

"... But if I may inquire... Where is he?"  
The Queen looked Hatter in the eyes, her gaze stone cold and deadly serious.

"He has been locked away in the dungeon for interrogation," she explained, and after a moment's hesitation she sighed. "Of course you wouldn't ask me what his _punishment _for his crimes may be."

Hatter gave her a look of bewilderment, but Alice only smirked before answering.

"I thought it would be appropriate to... leave that one up to you."

Loue awoke to a dark haze, his eyes slowly focusing to the room around him. He lay on the floor, the familiarity of his torture room hitting him like a blow.

"What in the hell," he began, as a silhouette approached him from the shadows.

"How kind of you to finally wake up," Hatter smirked with a bitter glare.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Loue demanded, attempting to stand up.

His hands hung above him, shackled to the wall.

"Oh you know," he replied knowingly. "Just getting rid of an 'abomination'. After all, 'it's the only humane thing to do'," he answered with an icy glare.

Loue's eyes widened as hatter approached. He could vaguely make out a syringe filled with some sort of strange liquid. He yanked against his restraints, his skin tearing with the effort. Blood trickled down his arms as he fruitlessly struggled to break free.

"What is that?!" Loue demanded, regarding the needle in Hatter's hand with a nervous stare.

"Mercury. It's what causes my blood to taste so terribly delightful to your kind. Isn't this going to be fun?" Hatter mused, placing the syringe to the pale skin of Loue's throat.

As Loue protested, Hatter injected the silvery substance into him with a look of horrifying satisfaction.

"Don't worry," Hatter stated with a deadly smirk, "'I'll be sure to give myself the satisfaction of making your death as painful as possible'."


End file.
